


Lingerie

by KodiakSage



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodiakSage/pseuds/KodiakSage
Summary: A shopping spree, an awkward double date, and some fun lingerie!(This is set after my other work "Love Like Ours" which tells the story of Bolin and his girlfriend Kira from their first meeting until their engagement, but that is not required reading to enjoy this story!)
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lingerie

Kira followed Asami into the discreet-looking shop with halting, stuttering steps, her face warm and her eyes averted.

“There's nothing to be embarrassed by,” Asami said with a smile. “It's just clothes. Underwear, sure, but clothes all the same.”

Kira only felt her face flush even more at that thought. Underwear was one thing, but lingerie? She'd never bought anything in her life that wasn't practical, simple, and serviceable: tan or white brassieres and panties with the occasional bit of decorative lace.

Inside, Kira felt as if she had stepped inside a cupcake. The shop was decorated in pink—but not just pink wallpaper—pink everything. All of the furnishings from the intricate wallpaper to the long thick curtains to the lamps on the tables were draped in all shades of pink from the lightest pastel to the darkest rose. Like flowers in a garden, sets of lingerie were displayed on hangars and piled into neat baskets—matching brassieres and panties, silken slips, stockings and garters and something that looked like a combination of a dress and an undershirt, made of the most sheer chiffon and held together by a few strips of lace.

Asami strode boldly in and began shifting through a stack of dark red brassieres as if she were picking out a new book from the library, not troubled at all by the intimacy that all of these items represented.

“What is Bolin's favorite color?” Asami asked idly. She held up a red brassiere that was more lace than fabric. “Korra likes me in red.”

“Oh. Um. I...” Kira stuttered, trying to think. What was Bolin's favorite color? Did he even have a favorite color? Why didn't she know this, if they were getting married in only a few months? Had he ever said anything about her clothes or underwear before?

“It probably doesn't matter. Men never really appreciate this stuff anyway. Just get what you like, and what makes you feel sexy.” Asami said with a shrug. “Heck, pick out as much as you want. Consider it an early wedding present.” She winked.

“Can I help you young misses?” A kindly old woman who looked like someone's kindly old grandmother emerged from the back of the store. Kira froze in place, her eyes wide.

“We're shopping for Kira's honeymoon,” Asami said.

“Ooh!” The old woman's face lit up with glee. “Congratulations dear! Please, come to the back, I have the best thing for getting a man's appetite up!”

Kira's mouth dropped open, but she followed the old woman. Asami gave her an encouraging nod.

“Let me see...” She stopped at a display full of hangars and whipped something off, holding it before Kira with a bright smile. “Aha! The deluxe cutout-nipples and crotchless bodysuit! A honeymoon specialty!”It didn't seem possible for Kira to be any more horrified or embarrassed, but the sight of that bodysuit made her want to run out of the shop screaming. Fortunately, Asami sidled up and saved her.

“Thank you Mrs. Tomo, but I think my friend has a bit more modest tastes.” Asami said, putting a comforting arm around Kira's shoulders.

“Oh my, of course dear,” The old woman said. She moved to file the bodysuit back among the others on the rack, but Asami stopped her. “Actually, do you have that in my size?”

Kira slunk back towards the front of the store, which now seemed tame and modest in comparison with what she had just seen. Her eye was drawn to some lacy underwear sets in different colors of dark satin, green and black and red. She touched the soft fabric with her fingertips, then shifted through the stack to find her size. When she held it up against her chest, she felt a surge of excitement. What would Bolin think if he saw her in this? It wasn't like he needed much encouragement, of course—he'd never once turned her down when she initiated—but the thought of flashing just a glimpse for him in public, or at dinner, making him wonder and think about what she was wearing under her dress...well that might be fun.

She looked up and around suddenly, that thought translating onto the other items in the store. The lacy bra there would provide support, sure, but wouldn't hide the outline of her nipples if she were chilled or aroused. That underwear there would be very easy to move aside in case they wanted to leave their clothes on. Her face flushed again at the thought, and she clutched the satin underwear set to her chest.

“Ooh, pretty,” Asami said. “You should get all the colors, since you don't know his favorite.” In her arms was the bodysuit Mrs. Tomo had shown them, plus several other contraptions made of lace and chiffon, some with what seemed like miles of ruffles and bows.

“Do you wear those under your clothes?” Kira asked, curious. She hadn't ever noticed Asami's underthings as anything unusual—but then, she wasn't in the habit of looking, either.

Asami smiled. “Not these, really. They're more of a special surprise, to spice things up sometimes.”

“Oh.” Kira tried to imagine what Bolin's face would look like if he came home and found her in the apartment wearing something like that. “Does Korra wear this stuff too?”

Asami laughed. “No way. I bought her one sexy underwear set and she complained about it the entire date—it was itchy, it was giving her a wedgie, the wire was poking her...” Asami rolled her eyes, but her smile was good-natured. “She's used to the traditional wraps, so anything else against her skin just drives her crazy. But she does still like me to wear it.” Asami shook her head, still smiling fondly. “Hypocrite.”

“Do you really think Bolin would like it?”

“Well, I'm sure he'll love you in anything—or out of it—I'm also sure that it would be fun to try, right? There's something thrilling about it, like a secret that only you and your lover know about, a tease.”

“Yeah,” Kira agreed. She liked that idea, and moved slowly over to some of the more risque items.

Mrs. Tomo appeared again. “Are you feeling any more adventurous now dear? These teddys are a good starting point. If I had known you were a virgin bride I wouldn't have suggested the bodysuit, I'm so sorry.”

“Oh.” Kira winced. “I'm not. I mean. We're not. I mean...” She hid her face in her hands. This time, Asami didn't rescue her. The taller girl's muffled laughter told Kira that she was on her own.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tomo. I'm just shy...not...not a virgin.”

Mrs. Tomo didn't seem bothered by this revelation. She waved her hand and smiled. “Oh, no worries dear. I've probably had more sex than most people in this town—especially after my husband died. I've done it all, seen it all, heard it all. Most of us women outgrow the shyness after a few years or a few men. They're all basically the same when it comes to sex anyway.”

“Oh.” Kira wasn't sure what to say to this, but it did, surprisingly, make her feel less self conscious. Mrs. Tomo's easygoing demeanor wasn't what Kira had expected at all from this shopping trip, but she was glad of it. Feeling more daring, Kira sorted through the racks of teddys in front of her and paused at one that was all maroon lace and chiffon ruffles, falling in tantalizing waves from the wired brassiere cups.

“Ah, that color would look beautiful with your pale skin and dark hair.” Mrs. Tomo said. “Give me a few minutes and I'll have it taken in to your size,”

“Oh you needn't...” But the old woman was already hurrying to the back. Kira looked at Asami. “How does she know my size?”

Asami shrugged. “Mrs. Tomo has been doing this for a very long time. She's never taken my measurements either but my things always fit perfectly.”

Kira wandered through the shop and riffled through the lingerie (though not the bodysuits again—she wasn't feeling that confident) and picked out a soft silk robe in pale pink, and a matching set of underthings to go with it for the honeymoon.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Tomo came back and packed up everything in neat boxes lined with tissue paper—pink of course—and then tucked them safely into discreet brown paper bags. “I added a few little surprises for you in there, young miss,” the old woman said to Kira with a wink.

“Send the bill to me please, Mrs. Tomo,” Asami said.

“Oh, you don't have to Asami. Coming with me was kind enough!” But Asami insisted, and they left together giggling, clutching their treasures.

* * *

“We're going to be late,” Bolin said from the doorway, his brow furrowed and his foot tapping. “Are you almost ready?”

Kira, in the bathroom, was not almost ready. She was facing a conundrum. The “something extra” that Mrs. Tomo had included in her package was, in fact, the bodysuit. And Kira was, for some reason unknown to herself, wearing it. In the shop, it had appeared to be all strings and lace, a messy, confusing contraption. On her body it looked...sexy. The straps were thin black lines that traced her shoulders down into a deep v-neck, and the breast cups were the thinnest, softest chiffon she'd ever seen, with long slits for easy access to her nipples. Her stomach was also covered by soft lace, connecting into another chiffon section that dipped between her legs, the crotch of which was also slitted for easy access. Her pale skin seemed to glow against the black fabric, her legs looked long and lean, and her small breasts, in this, looked impressive. She felt sexy.

Bolin knocked on the bathroom door, and she jumped.

“Sorry, one minute!” There wasn't time to change. She slipped her dark gray dress over her head and did up the buttons as quickly as she could, pulled up her stockings, and tied her hair into a long braid behind her back. When she opened the door, Bolin looked like he was going to burst.

“We're going to miss the start of the match!” He said. He took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

“I still need my shoes!” Kira slid into her heels and followed along behind Bolin.

The Pro-bending match was apparently one that Bolin was extremely interested in—to the point where Kira wasn't sure why she was along at all. She'd been to many of these by now, but they were all a bit monotonous. Unless Bolin was the one in the ring, she didn't really see the point of cheering for any particular team. She didn't know anyone on either side, and she didn't know enough about bending to follow along very well either. She clapped politely and smiled at Bolin's enthusiasm, but all the while she was wondering if he was going to notice anything. At one point she leaned forward in her seat to pick up something off of the floor, giving him a perfect view down the top of her dress, but he ducked his head around her to keep following the action in the ring, not even taking a passing notice of her scantily clad bosom. At another point, Kira accidentally-on-purpose put her hand on his lap, but he just gripped her hand in his and moved them both to his thigh with a smile. He let go the next time he jumped up to cheer, and he didn't grab for her hand again.

When the round ended and there was a brief break, Kira leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I'm wearing new underwear,” she told him. His eyebrows raised and he was suddenly hyper focused on her, his eyes scanning her and finding her dressed as usual. “Oh. Uh, are they comfy?” he asked. His understanding of her innuendo was absolutely zero. Kira sighed, and before she could think of something else, the bell rang to start the next final round, and Bolin's attention was, once again, on the match.

Oh well, she knew that she couldn't really compete with pro-bending for Bolin's attention. Maybe wearing the new lingerie tonight had been a mistake. Maybe the coy teasing method wasn't one that would work for them. The thought saddened her a little, but her annoyance at Bolin was mild. He was who he was, and she loved him anyway.

Finally, at long last the match was over. Bolin's face was flushed with excitement and satisfaction, not unlike after sex, and he pulled her to her feet and kissed her politely.

“Are you ready to eat? We're meeting Korra and Asami for sushi downtown. I'm starving.”

“Yeah,” Kira said. “Sounds good.”

They walked along the streets of Republic City hand in hand, Bolin chattering about the match, Kira trying desperately to get Bolin to look down her shirt or up her skirt. She stopped over a grate on the bridge, hoping the wind would lift up her hem, but no luck. She paused to pick up a stray yuan, but Bolin was busy watching out for traffic. She even tried sliding the shoulder of her dress slightly askew, hoping that he would notice the new, different strap. Again, no luck.

So it was a discouraged, annoyed Kira and an oblivious, happy Bolin who sidled into the booth across for Korra and Asami at the sushi restaurant.

“Is Mako coming?” Korra asked. She was hadn't waited to order and was gulping bite after bite of sushi like they were dumplings, hardly bothering to chew at all.

“He's working,” Bolin said. “He was supposed to go to the pro-bending match with me too, but Kira was nice enough to fill in. She's a good sport.”

Kira only frowned and crossed her arms. She was trying to be a good sport, but she sure didn't feel like one. Asami caught on to Kira's mood right away though and raised her eyebrows, asking in the silent eye-language of women what was going on. Kira, in turn, made a face and pressed her bust out slightly and sighed. Asami looked from Kira to Bolin, who was poaching one of Korra's pieces of sushi while Korra was busy flagging down a waiter, and nodded with wry understanding. “Men,” her look seemed to say. Out loud, however, Asami said, “Wow Kira, you look great tonight.”

Korra turned back, her eyes narrowed. “Why do you say that?” she asked, jealousy creeping into her voice. Asami nudged Korra with her elbow and looked pointedly at Bolin. “Wouldn't you say so Bolin?”

Bolin looked over at Kira and smiled. “You always look stunning,” he gushed at her, but his mouth was full of stolen sushi, so the sentiment was slightly spoiled. Asami shrugged as if to say “I tried!”

Korra was still watching Kira through narrowed eyes, obviously not following what was going on between the two other women. “Are you not wearing a bra?”

Kira flushed pink and crossed her arms over her chest even as Asami smacked Korra lightly on the arm. Bolin, still clueless, his hand halfway to Korra's plate to steal more sushi, looked surprised.

“I am!” Kira said. “Kinda.”

“Wait, what is going on?” Bolin looked at each of the women at the table in turn. “Asami, why are you making all kinds of weird faces at us? Kira, how can you kinda wear a bra? And Korra, stop looking at my fiance's chest!” His face was pink, and his voice was a little too loud. Several other people in the restaurant paused and looked curiously at them. Bolin lowered his voice. “Seriously, you are all acting so weird.”

“I'm not making weird looks,” Asami said with an awkward smile.

“I'm just as confused as you Bolin,” Korra said, flicking some soy sauce at him. “And stop stealing my food!”Kira, however, was reaching the end of her patience. “If you'd noticed me even one time tonight you might know what I meant by that Bolin,” she snapped. Her eyes felt hot and prickly with tears, and she couldn't stand to sit there for a second longer. She slid out of the booth and walked away.

“Kira?” Bolin called out to her, but she didn't stop. She went right out the front door of the restaurant into the fresh-ish air of the dark city. She was slightly ashamed of her outburst, and she didn't want them—Korra especially—to see her tears. She covered her face with her hands and wished that she'd never thought of this idea, that she'd just worn her plain tan brassiere and panties and tagged along to the pro-bending match like usual. This wasn't Bolin's fault—he hadn't really done anything wrong.

When he appeared in the doorway, however, his concerned face looking both ways until he found her, a part of her clammed up indignantly. She looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Kira,” He looked relieved to have found her, and he rushed over, stopping only a pace away to give her some distance if she wanted it. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. We were just running late, and then I got excited about the match, and then I was really hungry and we were supposed to meet Korra and Asami... I wasn't thinking about you enough. Sorry.”

“Oh,” Kira said. “I've been thinking about you. I'm wearing...” she flushed, embarrassed to admit it out here on the street where they might be overheard.

“New underwear?” Bolin provided, smiling. He scuffed his feet against the pavement. “I remember, you told me at the arena. I so confused about why you would tell me that right then.

Kira pursed her lips, but still didn't say anything. “Is it different?” Bolin asked quietly. He stepped forward slightly, reaching out a hand to her. Kira took it and pulled him closer.

“I went shopping with Asami,” she explained. “And I picked out some things you might like. I was hoping you would notice but...I guess it's not obvious enough.”

“I'm really sorry. I feel like an idiot.” Bolin pulled her in for a hug, and Kira let him. She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her cheek against his chest, which expanded when he took a deep breath. Kira knew that Bolin really hadn't done anything wrong. He'd never paid any more attention to her underwear other than how to take it off quickly, so how could she blame him when her plan to tease him with new underthings went totally over his head?

“It's black,” Kira said softly. “And sheer. With lots of lace.” Bolin made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat, hugging her a little tighter against him. “And there's a slit in the crotch for...fun.”

Now she could feel the burgeoning bulge in his pants against her. Bolin let out a breath. “That sounds different. Want to go home and show me?” Bolin's eagerness brought a smile to Kira's lips.

“Yeah right.” Kira said, her smile turning wicked. “After how you ignored me all evening, you're going to have to sit through this whole dinner and think about it.”

“Aaah,” Bolin groaned, but not unhappily. “Just a peek maybe?” His fingers lingered at the collar of her dress, then dipped down to run along the curve of her breast. Kira looked around them and saw that no one was paying them any attention, and pulled the neckline of her dress forward, giving Bolin a glimpse of her black-lace clad bosom—but only for a second. His eyes widened appreciatively and made another quiet groan.

“Serves me right I guess.” He sighed. After a few more deep breaths and a discreet adjustment to his nether regions, Kira and Bolin went back and sat down across from Korra and Asami.

“Everything okay?” Asami asked, looking concerned.

“Yep! No problems! Did you order food yet?” Bolin said.

“We ordered some of everything,” Korra said. And sure enough, a tray full of food arrived and they all dug in.

“So Kira, I heard that you and Asami went shopping,” Korra said with in a mock-casual voice. Her pale blue eyes were twinkling. She knew exactly what she was saying. “Something about getting some items for your honeymoon.”

“Oh,” Kira glanced sideways at Bolin, her face heating up. “Yes. It was a very...educational shopping trip.”

Bolin almost choked on his sushi at that, and Asami laughed behind her hand. “I bet. Tell me, what exactly did you buy? I know I was very, very happy with the things Asami brought home.”

“Oh, a little of everything,” Kira said. She looked over at Bolin from under her lashes. “Mostly underthings.”

“Interesting,” Korra said. It was obvious from her smile that she was enjoying this far too much. Kira smiled uncertainly.

“You're the only person I know who still wears the traditional wraps,” Asami said, rolling her eyes. “Very old fashioned.”

“Well I need lots of support,” Korra said, bouncing in her seat a few times. “See? No jiggle.”

Bolin was working very, very hard to keep his eyes on his food. His face was pale and sweaty. Kira put a hand on his leg under the table, trying to comfort him, but he almost jumped out of his seat at her touch.

“You girls are driving me crazy! I said I was sorry!” Bolin thunked his forehead against the table. “Please stop with the jiggling and the underwear!”

“You're not the only one going crazy” Asami said, slightly breathless. She met Korra's gaze and the heat between them could have started a fire.”

“Check please!” Kira squeaked, raising her hand to flag down a waiter.

* * *

Kira and Bolin arrived home in record time. She thought Bolin might pick her up and carry her at one point, when her feet started to hurt and she asked him to slow down, but the hungry look in his eyes renewed her energy and she jogged to keep up with him. As soon as they were safely back in their apartment, the door locked and latched, Bolin did pick her up and kiss her, hard, their mouths clashing with lust and need. Kira wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him while he carried her to the bedroom.

“Wait!” she gasped, just before he tossed her down onto the bed in order to crawl on top and ravish her.

“What?” Bolin looked around in concern and set her gently on her feet. Kira was breathing hard, her chest heaving, bits of hair sticking out of her braid, one shoe on and the other somewhere on the floor between the door and the bedroom.

“The underwear is the whole point! We can't just skip to the sex!”

Bolin looked blankly at her. “We can't?”

“No! I want you to...you know...undress me slowly.”

“Oooooh, okay. Sure,” Bolin said. He started with the buttons on the front of her dress, squinting to undo the fussy little things. Kira held her breath and watched him, as each button revealed a little bit more black lace. When the buttons were all undone, he looked her up and down. “How does the dress come off? Over your head or down from your shoulders?” He asked.

“Over my head,” Kira said.

Bolin nodded determinedly and knelt down on one knee to touch the hem of her dress. He pushed the dress up and up over her stockinged legs, then up her thighs, then over her hips to reveal the bottom of the bodysuit, all black lace and chiffon. She felt him pause, his breath against her thighs, and she shivered. Strong hands caressed the backs of her legs, up and behind her bottom, pausing to feel the softness of the fabric and the texture of the lace. Bolin rested his lips against her groin and kissed her through the fabric. It felt...electric. Kira pulled at the dress now bunched over her hips and lifted it up and over her head to discard it onto the floor. Somehow, standing here in her lingerie with Bolin kneeling before her, she felt more naked than if she'd been wearing nothing. Was she trying too hard? Did she look ridiculous? Bolin raised his eyes to take in more of the view, the usual leafy green gaze darkened with hunger.

“This is very different,” he commented. He stood slowly, taking it all in, his eyes touching every bit of her, emphasized by the lingerie. Her small breasts looked full and luscious, her nipples nearly popping through the thin fabric, everything on display. “I like it.” Bolin pressed her shoulders gently, helping her to sit on the edge of the bed, then he knelt again, this time forcing her knees apart so that he could sit between them. “If you don't want to skip straight to sex, I can think of something else to do first.”

“Like what?” Kira asked, trying to make it into a light joke, but her heart was beating too fast, and it came out breathless. Bolin kissed the inside of herthigh, his warm lips and warmer breath somehow giving her chills.

“You mentioned easy access,” Bolin said. “Does that apply to tasting as well?” His kisses moved towards her center and his fingers spread apart both the slick folds of her outer labia and the fabric at the crotch of the lingerie, finding, indeed, where it was purposefully split open. Kira gasped when his tongue delved into this discovery, her hands in his hair, straining to keep from squeezing her knees together. She took a ragged breath to steady herself against the wet, undulating assault of Bolin's tongue. His fingers entered her, first one, then two, and his lips moved upward to find the elusive nub of her clitoris. Now it was involuntary—Kira moaned and her knees squeezed, but Bolin had been anticipating this and one of his arms hooked around her leg to protect his head, her other knee caught by a splayed elbow. Kira fell backwards onto the bed, arching her back as he continued, sucking and rubbing against her with his lips, tongue, and chin. She felt like she could hardly breath, hardly stand it, like she was pot full of water about to boil over. Her moaning increased in volume, and Bolin, in turn, changed tactics, moving his mouth away and focusing on rubbing her, hard and fast, with his sex-slicked fingers. Beneath his ministrations, Kira shouted out her release in a shuddering, gasping, nonsensical moan. The orgasm left her limp and helpless on the bed, her mind blank except for the pleasure coursing through every nerve in her body.

Bolin, still kneeling, wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket before taking it off. When he stood, Kira could see the outline of his cock clearly against his pants, despite her sex-dazed vision. His undershirt came off next, revealing his firm, muscled chest that would have made her wet if she wasn't already soaked. He stood there, looking down at her, that hungry look still in his eyes.

“Tell me what you want,” Bolin said. “I feel like I have a lot to make up for tonight.”

Kira pushed her elbows against the bed and sat up slightly, her legs still spread, her hair a mess, still glowing from the excellent orgasm. “You have made up for it Bolin. I did wear this for you, after all. Plus... it's not like you knew what was going on.” She rolled over and pulled her knees up under her until she was on her hands and knees on the bed in front of him. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. “I want to do something for you...I want to do it like this,” Kira said, her lashes lowered. She could hear Bolin gulping. “I know you like it.”

“Oh...” Bolin slid off his pants and underwear and had his cock ready at her opening in seconds. Her slit was still wet from his saliva and her own lubricant, so it took almost no effort to press between the slitted fabric and the folds of her skin into her. Kira tensed beneath him and made an encouraging noise. It was perfect. Standing behind her while she knelt on the bed gave him the most incredible leverage. He gripped her hips firmly and used his legs to thrust, hard, burying his entire shaft completely inside her every time. The feeling was beyond good and into heavenly, blissful...nearly orgasmic. Kira moaned in encouragement and squeezed her knees together, making her opening even tighter than Bolin thought possible. He slammed into her, breathless and groaning with each stroke, fighting to get to that pinnacle—he'd been hard since they left the restaurant, practically, teasing him on and off, not touching himself while he pleasured her orally—the deep hard thrusts were exactly what he needed, and his release hit him all at once. Bolin shouted, knees wobbling suddenly, the tightness in his chest seeming to explode even as his cock did, pumping seed deep into Kira's center. He was breathing heavy from the exertion, watching their connection with perfect clarity.

“Hold still!” Kira gasped. Her fingers were working at her clitoris frantically, her entrance tensing and releasing, her hips rocking only slightly, until she shouted again as well and spasmed with her own, second orgasm.

Bolin pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside her. Kira met him for a kiss and snuggled up into his arms.

“So do you like the lingerie?” She asked.

“I like you in everything.” Bolin said earnestly. “But if it makes you feel sexy enough to boss me around like that, you can wear it every day.”

“Really? Be careful what you wish for. Next thing you know I'll be tying you up,” she teased.

Bolin was quiet, his gaze far away for too long.

Kira's eyes widened. “What, really?”

Bolin flushed slightly and smiled. “I dunno, maybe. You surprised me with something...I feel like I should surprise you with something. What do you want from me?”

“Just pay attention to me. Love me. Make babies with me. Stay with me forever until we're old and cranky.”

“Deal,” Bolin whispered. He lowered his lips to her neck and kissed her gently.

**Author's Note:**

> This makes me want to go shopping. Also, who wants to see Bolin tied up now? LOL


End file.
